One Night of Passion
by Hazel Roses
Summary: The war was over, and yet it had been two years since she last saw his face. She waited patiently as she always had for his return, and when he did, he returned with a passion she'd never seen before. A simple dinner and moments of catching up had turned heated fast and Sakura wasn't going to stop it.


**This is dedicated to the great Kishimoto for making it known without a doubt that SasukexSakura is canon. For you I will indulge myself and fellow readers into a glimpse of what created little Salada. I honestly didn't care who was paired with who, but I am very happy for Sakura and Sasuke for finding happiness.**

**Warning: Smut fest. As you guys know I don't post my lemons on this site. If you want to read it, you need to go to the link on my page.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she gazed out of the window of her home. Rain pelted against it, creating a calming melody. Closing emerald orbs, she drew her knees to her and wrapped her arms around her. A slight chill racked her body and she knew a blanket would do her good, but she didn't have the motivation to move five feet to get it. Reaching out her left leg, she attempted to pull her grey blanket to her. Unfortunately, her legs were a little too short.<p>

"Guess I don't need it," she said quietly to herself.

She looked out of the large window again just in time to see a fork of lightning cross the sky. It was majestic and something she loved about her bay window. Whenever it stormed in Konoha, she could watch the beautiful show from the comfort of her home. Thunder rolled powerfully overhead and the medic looked up at her ceiling in recognition. Her soul was longing to go out into the rain. It was after all, the most calming thing to her. Standing in the rain made her feel like all her sorrows and troubles were being washed away.

Giving in, Sakura stood up and stretched. A hand ran through her coral locks before she padded along the warn wood floors to her sandals that were by the door. She also grabbed a red jacket from the table nearby. It wouldn't save her from getting wet, but perhaps keep her a bit warmer. She didn't mind either way; sometimes the chill was also welcomed as well. Throwing open the door after placing on her thin jacket, Sakura just looked out at the storm. Where her house was, there was only one streetlight and it was a bit away. She could still see its dim light through the woods and decided that was where she would go.

Sakura closed the door behind her and bounded into the warm embrace of the rain. The summer storm dropped pelting rain on the kunoichi and she was instantly drenched. Despite that, she ran to the light and came abruptly to a halt as she looked at it. In front of it sat the bench where Sasuke had first left her. Her heart pounded as she gazed at that spot. Normally, it would have brought back heart-wrenching memories that felt like a knife in her chest. This time it didn't. In fact, it brought a smile over her face.

After the war, Sasuke had left again. Sakura expected it, even if she hoped deep down that he wouldn't. Sasuke needed to find himself. All of his goals ended up being wrong and he understood that now. The question was what does he do with his life now? That was a question Sakura wanted to answer for him: return to the village and pick up where he left off. She realized it wasn't her place to say something like so she waited patiently for his return. It had been over two years since she last saw his handsome face. Sakura was now at the ripe age of eighteen. The years seemed to be slowly trickling by.

Sakura wrapped her arms around her body and went to sit on the hard, unforgiving bench. Her fingers reached up to touch her forehead where Sasuke had gently poked her. How could such a simple display make her smile so much? And it wasn't just a simple poke; his fingers had brushed her bangs out of her face as he retreated. Looking up at the sky, she watched as another fork of lightning etched the deep purple clouds. She held her arms out and breathed deeply after bringing her bare legs up to sit cross-legging. The rain was warm and comforting and was just what she needed after constantly thinking about Sasuke. He was entwined within her own being. Her dinky little crush had developed into something much deeper as the years had gone by and after that last moment she had with him, it had tripled in fiery intensity.

"You're soaking wet."

Sakura started at the voice, but kept her eyes closed. Was she hearing things? She finally opened them to see one lone Rinnegan orb shining through the dark. Her breath caught in her throat and she simply stared at him for a few moments.

"You're back," she said softly.

"I am," he answered.

Sakura stood to her feet, fighting with herself not to embrace him like she so dearly wanted to. Tears streamed down her face and she was thankful for the rain masking it for her. It must not have worked because he told her that she always cried for him.

"I always will," she said with a weary smile. "You must be hungry. Why don't you come by my place and we'll get you in some dry clothes and some chopsticks in your hand."

Sasuke nodded and the two of them made the short trip back to Sakura's home. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke was back and she couldn't get that stupid ass grin off her face. Naruto would be happy to know he was back. That was if he didn't already know and would come crashing through her door to see him. She frowned. He better not. This was her time to spend with Sasuke and catch up. They hadn't gotten to do that right after the war. Her eyes traveled down to the grey throw over he was wearing. It hid the fact that his left arm was now gone and if she didn't know it already, Sakura wouldn't have thought about it.

"How's your arm doing?" she asked while opening her door.

"I'm ready to have that arm Lady Tsunade was creating for me," he answered honestly. "I can only use the Sharingan and Rinnegan without my other arm to help me make signs."

Sakura nodded and entered. "I could see that being a problem."

Sasuke stepped in behind her and silently surveyed her quaint little home. She turned on the lights and saw her small living room on the right that had scattered medical scrolls all over a short mahogany table. They both removed their shoes and Sakura informed him that she would go see if she had some clothes that would fit him as well as bring him a towel to dry his hair. She turned on her heels and when she reached her bathroom closet, she realized that Sasuke was behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin.

Sasuke gave her half a smirk. "You're a little on edge."

"Sh-shut up!" she stuttered while shoving a black towel into his hands. "I just didn't know you were behind me."

She brushed past him into her bedroom, which he also followed her into. Sakura did a dance of joy on the inside that she finally decided to clean her room earlier that morning. She began rummaging through the large dresser off to the left. She found an oversized grey shirt and black sweats. The sweats were too big as well so hopefully these would fit him. She turned around to hand him the clothes and her face tinted beat red. She quickly whirled her back away from him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke had stripped out of his wet clothes and was only in sopping wet white boxers. She was able to see right through them and the picture was burned in her brain. She threw the items over her shoulder and heard him catch them. It was then that she realized that he wouldn't have anything on underneath the sweat pants she gave him. Sakura tried to focus her mind and pulled out a pink tank top and black shorts to change into. She was starting to shiver from the chilliness of being sopping wet in a cool home. Sakura looked over her Sasuke and saw that he was watching her.

She marched towards him and shooed him out of her room before closing the door behind her. She breathed heavily as she leaned against the door. She needed to stop acting like a child. This was too much. She should be comfortable around Sasuke despite the fact that she was in love with him. Squaring her shoulders, she quickly went to change and threw her wet clothes in her dirty clothes hamper. She laid Sasuke's clothes out and turned on a fan so they could dry faster. When she opened it, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. She quietly made her way to the brightly lit living room and looked over to see him in the kitchen.

Sakura followed him in there and saw him making himself at home by fixing a bowl of the miso soup she had made as well as some salted fish and rice. She watched him put them all in the same bowl. "I've never seen anyone do that before."

Sasuke looked up and grabbed another bowl out of the cabinet. He fixed her a bowl that looked just like his and handed it to her. "Try it."

Luckily, she hadn't eaten yet. She wanted to enjoy the thunderstorm first so she had just left the stove and oven on low so her food wouldn't get cold. She mused over how grey really brought how the beauty of the Rinnegan and it just seemed to be a nice color on him. She noticed that his skin was a bit tanner as well. Being out in the sun had done him justice. Sakura got them each chopsticks and spoons before they headed to the dining room where her cherry oak eating table was. Two red pillows sat on each side of it. Sakura moved to the left of the table and Sasuke moved onto the right. She sat down and her stomach grumbled immediately. She definitely was looking forward to her meal. It had been a new recipe and from the scents wafting from her steaming bowl, she doubted she'd be disappointed. The hungry woman dug in, making sure to get a piece of fish and some of the soup coated rice. She bit into it and closed her eyes. Was she a chef or what?! She tried to stop herself from wolfing it down. She looked up to see Sasuke gazing at her.

"Well are you going to stare at me or eat?" Sakura questioned as she picked up some more of her meal.

"I haven't decided."

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued eating. "You'd probably like it. Give it a try."

Sasuke looked down at his meal and picked up his spoon. He took his first bite and looked at Sakura. "I was unaware you knew how to cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she said softly.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate and when they finished, Sakura took their bowls and utensils to the kitchen sink. She put the food away and began washing the dishes.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" Sakura called over her shoulder.

Sasuke had come to join her in the kitchen and was sitting on the step stool she sadly sometimes had to get something out of a tall cabinet. Sasuke leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"Re-evaluating my life," he said honestly. "I've made so many mistakes and that's all over now, but I don't know what to do next."

Sakura listened intently. "Have you got any ideas of what you want to do now that you've had some time to think about it?"

Sasuke rubbed his hands against his face. "I'm not sure. I don't feel like I belong in the village."

Sakura whirled around and opened her mouth to protest, but he held a hand up to silence her. "It's not because of the people. It's because of the way of living. After all I've been through, just being a Jonin teaching kids doesn't sit right with me."

The pinkette continued to wash the dishes as her heart sank. "So you'll continue to be a wander then?"

"I feel more at ease as a wanderer," Sasuke explained. "Especially now that there is no one on a war path to try and save me. I have been saved, but I just don't feel like part of the village anymore."

Sakura dried her hands on the white dish towel and went to Sasuke. She embraced him in a hug. She was surprised when he laid his head in the crook of her neck. "You will always be welcome in my home. Don't think because you're a wanderer that you won't come back to see me and Naruto! I won't have it!"

Sasuke chuckled against her and wrapped his arms around her back. "Of course. Thank you Sakura." Sakura fondly stroked his hair before releasing him. Sasuke stood to his feet. "My clothes should be dry now and the rain has stopped. I must be on my way."

The last Uchiha moved to brush past her, but Sakura instinctively grasped the back of the shirt he was wearing. "Don't go," she said softly. "Why not get a good night's rest and leave in the morning? I've got a spare bed you can use. On top of that, it might rain again tonight."

Sakura tried to hide her face contorting with the tears that were threatening to fall. It hadn't even been half an hour yet and he was already trying to leave again. She knew he understood just how much she and Naruto as well as Kakashi and the village accepted and understood him, but it just wasn't enough. _Why _wasn't it enough?

"Sakura."

She didn't respond, but slowly wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his back. She just held him for a few moments and he made no movement to break away from her. Suddenly, Sasuke turned and embraced her. Confused emerald orbs looked up into mix matched ones. She felt gentle fingers brushing her cheek and into her knotted hair. Sakura reached up to place her hand against his.

"You have always stood by my side," Sasuke began. "No matter what I did, no matter how absurd my actions, you still defended and cared for me. I don't know why you do so."

"Yes you do Sasuke," Sakura answered with a smile breaking over her face. She reached up to grasp his face in her hands. "It's because I love you."

Sasuke's features softened and the smaller woman felt herself being backed up. She stopped when the wall let her know she couldn't go any further. Sasuke was so close. So _dangerously _close that she could feel his warm breath fanning along her skin. She instinctively angled her head and at that moment, he captured her lips. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. Was she in genjutsu? Was this a dream? Sakura had never thought that Sasuke would ever show her any form of affection like this, but here he was, slowly biting her lip. The light sting was enough to tell her that it wasn't fake.

Sakura didn't ask questions any more mental questions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands lay on her sides. Despite her shorts, the warmth of his hands was seeping through them. Sasuke slowly pressed his chest against hers as her fingers wove into his disheveled ebony locks. He was devouring her mouth and Sakura returned his passion full force. When he asked her for entrance, she accepted and his tongue delved into every crevice. She moaned softly into his mouth as their kiss deepened. His hands began to wander the planes of her body, first starting up her hips until he was at the hem of her shirt. His fingers boldly moved underneath her shirt and onto her sides.

His hands were so warm. She welcomed them greatly. When finally the need for air became too great, they parted, panting heavily.

"Sasuke," she whispered. "I-"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her and dragged it slowly down to her chin before gripping it softly. "Let your body lead you Sakura."

Their eyes met and the flustered woman felt such a fire ignited within her and Sakura couldn't stop herself from roughly wrapping her arms around Sasuke's shoulders and pulling his head down to greet her wanting lips. Her back was slammed up against the wall and she felt herself being lifted. Sasuke pressed firmly against her core and kissed her with a passion she didn't know he had for her.

They broke for air once more. Sakura ran her fingers through Sasuke's hair again before smiling sensually at him. "Let's go back to my bed room."

He didn't answer with words. Sasuke simply turned and carried her bridal style back to her bed room, a feat that was soundly impressive with only one arm. Sakura took that moment to plant kisses along his neck before sucking where his pulse beat soundly. She could feel his sharp intake of breath and the next second she was being tossed onto her bed. She landed none too gracefully and glared up at Sasuke before brushing pink locks out of her face. Her expression softened when she saw him giving her a smoldering gaze.

Sasuke reached for the grey shirt and slowly, tortuously began to life it over his head. Because of his handicap, he had to work the shirt over his shoulders before he could pull it over his head. Sakura swallowed thickly as each muscle tightened and shifted under his smooth skin. His body was lined with scars as with any shinobi, but his complemented him. Her room was completely dark; only the light of the living room filtering through the hallway gave her look at him. Sakura jumped off the bed and went to close her bedroom door as she did so, she turned, leaned on it, and flicked on her bedroom light. Maintaining eye contact, Sakura also pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura and she stepped forward gingerly. She took his hand without question and he laid her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Sakura's arms went around his waist and she watched as he came up to capture her lips. His hand wandered to her breast and Sakura gasped when he gripped the soft mound firmly. He massaged it, pinching at her nipple until it was erect and poking through the satin of her back bra. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke slip her bra off her left shoulder and she reached up to pull off the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON TIME!<strong>

**IF YOU WANT TO READ THE LEMON, GO TO THE LINK TO MY TUMBLR BLOG**

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't believe it. She had given Sasuke her virginity. She had experienced things with him that she never wanted to experience with anyone else. A question was gnawing at the back of her mind. "So…how many girls have you done this with?"<p>

Sasuke chuckled and that wounded her a bit. "Why do you think I have been with others?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Girls have always been crazy over you."

"Not as crazy as you."

Sakura sucked in her cheeks and reached back to slap his chest. "That's not true!"

Sasuke sat up. "I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing."

Her features softened and she turned over to face. "Then what are you saying?"

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair in a way she was starting to grow fond of. "You are my first and my last."

She tried to prevent the tears from flowing, but they slipped down her cheeks. She tapped his forehead gently with a smile before lying down and falling into a deep sleep.

_Two months later…_

Sakura hugged the toilet for the second time that morning. God, did eggs always smell so disgusting?! She sighed and wiped her mouth before taking a shaky walk towards the kitchen. She fixed herself a glass of cold water and sipped slowly at it until her nausea faded. Sakura felt horrible. Her feet were hurting, her breasts were tender, and she was having the worse mood swings of her life. She smiled to herself; it was a good thing that Sasuke wasn't here to deal with it. He had stayed for about a week, but left again with the promise that he would be back. She was patiently awaiting his return.

It was late in the afternoon and the chilly air bit at her when she opened the door to get a better look of her changing surroundings. Fall was upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura welcomed it after such a brutal summer. The leaves were different shades of orange, brown, and gold. It was such a beautiful and vibrant time of year before bitter winter painted the canvas of the atmosphere white again.

She leaned against the door frame after tying her long hair up. She was starting to like how it felt between her shoulder blades again. The black jacket she was wearing was pulled tightly around her body as she gazed out into the woods, hoping to see that familiar cape billowing towards her. Sakura turned and went to close the door but stopped. She whirled around, searching out that faint hint of chakra she felt. It had become hard for her to sense chakra as well lately. She thought maybe she was pregnant, but she had performed a jutsu that stopped conception that following morning after she and Sasuke woke…after he fucked her brains out again.

She blushed at the thought, but she returned to the task at hand. Running out completely barefoot, she dashed into the woods and looked around frantically.

"Why are you out in the cold with no shoes on?"

She chuckled happily and turned to face the familiar voice. Sasuke stood there and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He returned her embrace with both arms now that he had his new one before he left. She felt him go rigid and Sakura gazed up at him.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Sasuke pushed her away slightly and placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened in shock. He looked up at her. "You are with child."

A look of surprised crossed her features. "What? That's not possible."

"Can you not feel a foreign chakra in your body?"

Sakura looked down at her stomach. "I haven't been able to feel chakra…much…oh my God."

That was part of pregnancy. A kunoichi who became pregnant lost their ability to use and sense chakra. The chakra all was filtered to the baby and that wouldn't change until after the baby was born. That explained everything: the sickness, the tender breasts, and now that she thought about it, she hadn't bled in two months.

"B-but, I did the jutsu," she muttered in utter shock.

"What jutsu?"

"The one that prevents pregnancy," she explained. "You're supposed to do it after sex and it stops conception."

Sasuke glanced at her. "When did you do it?"

It dawned on Sakura: she had done it too late. She should have performed the jutsu right after they had sex that night, but she had gone to sleep. It could only stop conception, but it was of no use of the egg was already fertilized. She was _pregnant._ Every emotion passed through her: shock, fear, disbelief, and then doubt.

"Are you upset with me?" she asked, close to tears.

Sasuke pulled her to him. "You carry the first Uchiha to be born after the massacre. I am not mad at you. I am proud of you Sakura."

Sakura sighed in relief before turning towards the house. "Come on, my feet are frozen and they hurt. I'll take a foot massage."

Sasuke trailed behind her. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't as corny and sappy as I felt like it was! They're canon now, and I do have a SasukexSakura multi chapter I'm planning. Two actually. I've got to finish some of my other stories first. One is almost done, and the other three aren't even close sadly lol.<strong>


End file.
